


A glimpse at my future

by ZaynShaming



Category: tee - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynShaming/pseuds/ZaynShaming





	A glimpse at my future

“ MAMA” I heard a voice in the back yard, I almost choked on my tea. I hurried to the slide door to find her already there holding our son. He was scared out of his mind because he found a rather large worm, thinking it was a snake. ‘There are no snakes in New york baby’ I hear her soft voice say, a voice she uses when she used to comfort me when I cry or in doubt. It’s the more reassuring voice, I can hear it all day have she allowed me. She looked back at me with a smile that says everything is ok and I can go back to where I was before. But I didn’t, I inched closer to her and our 4 years old that she’s kissing over and over and flattening out his shirt encouraging him to go play. Her soulful eyes looking closely behind him just because she’s used to that, watching him, all day. She never gets tired of him. Sometimes it makes me feel like she loves him more than I do, after all she did push him out of her vagina, so I’ll just give her that. 

“Why are you here anyways?” she asked me.  
“He called his mama not his mommy”  
“I know he did,” I said, “You’re his hero in emergencies. I should’ve minded my own business and let you guys be”. “Don’t be dramatic Tee” she said while giggling, “you can be my hero”

“I already am your hero,” I said in an offended tone. She just kept on laughing going back to her lawn chair. 

“ Zaynie!” I called our little boy, looking playfully at Bee who was annoyed as always, “stop calling him that, tee, for god’s sake!” I faked being surprised and apologized correcting the boys name to his real given name, Noah. 

I’ve wanted a Zayn, I really did, but was it ever a good idea to name your child after your favorite star/ model/ most wealthy man on earth? It’s lame. So we went by the name she’s always wanted for a boy. We agreed she’ll name the boys and I’ll name the girls. And yeah no Beyoncè if you really had to know. She’s really pissed that Noah answers to both, like he’s used to being called Zayn, showing how much I tease my wife. 

Deadly funny to me, dead serious to her. 

 

When little Noah rushed into our side with a happy grin on his chubby face, I asked him what he wanted for dinner. His answer was the usual; bee even mouthed it along, chicken nuggets. “Mummy’s boy” I winked at him and high fived him. Who would’ve thought that I’d end up being the carefree parent? I’d always thought Bee was going to take that title. She’s way more responsible than I am, I’d probably blame it on her being Aya and Fatima’s oldest aunt, she’s clearly more experienced than I was, being Taate’s second oldest aunt. Breakfasts dishes were still in the sink. We went out for lunch and even got “ass cream” as Noah would say. I’m about to prepare a real proper dinner for my wife’s and mine anniversary but that’s a secret. 

The last time we celebrated 29th of April was two years into our marriage, then we decided on just celebrating our wedding’s date as an anniversary. But today is like no others. It’s the tenth anniversary from the day we first kissed. I will make this shit special. 

I started baking Noah’s homemade chicken nuggets with the secret recipe of aunt Glozell, an African American old lady that used to live in our apartment complex back when Bee and I first moved into New York. She was a very nice lady. We reminded her of her sister and her girlfriend who passed away in her mid thirties. Noah loves his chicken nuggets, so I was so lucky to have learnt such a healthy way to prepare them for our little angel. 

Noah was nodding off on the couch next to me, bee’s head on my shoulder as she’s checking her Iphone, a perfect family night. I told Bee that I’m putting Noah to bed and she went to take a bath before dinner, clueless to what I’ve prepared. Her baths usually take up to an hour and I need exactly 40 minutes to set everything perfectly. 

An hour later she came out the door and started calling for me, I suddenly became as nervous as the old days, checking the food, my dress the presents on the table and the table it self. Every thing was peachy keen so I just stood there waiting for her to come out. I was wearing a black dress that reached my mid thigh and a big ass pearl necklace that she bought me on one of my birthdays. I was also wearing the carier bracelet she gave me on my first birthday as her girlfriend. “babeo? What’s going on?” she asked me as she looked into the candle lit room and the prepared table. 

“Happy anniversary, love” I said, she raised her eyebrow in confusion  
“ It’s not June yet, baby” she said carefully like she was trying to check if it really was June. 

“ I know, its April. April 29th.” Her little hands raised to cup her mouth as she realized what that day meant. “Holy shit” she uttered, truly surprised. Perfecto!

“ Happy ten years baby,” I inched closer to hug her, “It’s been ten years since the curse of one sided love left me. A decade since my heart witnessed the sweetest miracle. 10 years since my life felt completed, 10 years into the very best journey of my life. 10 years, of smiles and tears and laughs much richer than gold, Brighter than diamonds, deeper than oceans. Words can’t describe my love to you. So I won’t even bother” she chuckled. “ I love you Bee.” 

“ I love you too” was all I needed to hear.


End file.
